


Being Cute Gets You the World

by sushibomb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, I believe, M/M, OiKuro Week, as well as figurative, casually combines whatever prompts, day 3 and 4, literal fluff, pet/domesticity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibomb/pseuds/sushibomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes widen, embarrassed to be caught like this, and his gaze quickly flies up to Kuroo’s face. “This isn’t what it looks like.” He says, trying to salvage any remaining piece of his dignity.</p><p>Kuroo chuckles. “So you’re not really laying here on our couch, curled up with my cat, on a Saturday night, watching-” Kuroo looks up at the TV, “-Dragonball Z?”</p><p>“I…no.”</p><p>“Yeah, I definitely believe you.”</p><p>Or, Kuroo gets a cat and Oikawa learns to deal with it.</p><p>Happy Oikuro Week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Cute Gets You the World

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My first of two contributions to Oikuro week!! 
> 
> I hope everyone's enjoying the torrent of Oikuro goodness, because I am. My second fic will be up on Saturday!
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu belongs to Haruichi Furudate. This fic was written solely to entertain.

_Well this is certainly_ … _unexpected_.

Oikawa can count on one hand the number of times he’s been stunned into silence in his life. This is by far the least dramatic of those times though, granted, it had the number one position for about three seconds before he actually stormed into he and Kuroo’s shared bedroom.

“Oh hey babe, you’re finally home. How was your trip?”

An overwhelming sense of guilt battles with his still present shock at the sight before him. He feels bad for ever doubting Kuroo’s love and loyalty to him, but if someone walks into their home after being away for four days and hears their lover giggling and talking quietly from behind a closed bedroom door, most would jump to the same conclusion. And Kuroo gets lonely sometimes, he knows…

…But _honestly_.

“Tetsurou, what is _that_?”

“It’s a kitten, Tooru. Obviously.”

Kuroo leans down and gently blows a raspberry into the tiny ball of black fluff and it mewls and wriggles, pawing softly at Kuroo’s cheek and nose. Kuroo laughs and teases at the paws with puckered lips, making little kissing noises and Oikawa’s heart clenches. An audible whimper escapes from somewhere deep in his chest before he can quell it.

 _God, that is both cute_ and _sad._

_“meeewww”_

Oikawa forces himself to frown, hoping Kuroo didn’t notice the weird noise he just made that sounded suspiciously like a closed-mouthed ‘aww’.

“When…when did _this,”_ Oikawa gestures vaguely towards the kitten with a flap of his hand, “happen?”

Kuroo’s smile is both sheepish and affectionate. “…The day after you left?”

“Were you that lonely?”

“I wasn’t lonely.”

Oikawa gives him a disbelieving look, and Kuroo backpedals. “Not _that_ lonely.”

“Okay. _Why a cat_?”

Kuroo stands, looking a little less giddy than before, starting to truly process Oikawa’s increasingly apparent displeasure. “Well, I found her on the way up from the parking garage that night. Some asshole left her in a dirty old box and she was so small and- _she was crying_ so _loud_ , Tooru- I couldn’t just leave her there, could I?”

“Yeah. You could have.”

Kuroo’s mouth falls open. “What _are_ you?” He whispers, appalled. Oikawa sighs, aggravated. “Not a fan of cats.”

“But-”Kuroo sputters, “But look how _adorable_ she is!”

Kuroo scoops the kitten up from where it is now up on all fours, toddling around awkwardly over the dark folds of their unmade bed. It meows loudly at the sudden feeling of being swept up into the air and into Kuroo’s careful and gentle hands, and it doesn’t stop meowing until it is thrust directly into Oikawa’s face and the two are eye to eye.

Surprised and uncertain-and slightly _annoyed_ \- brown to wide-eyed and cloudy grey.

“ _meww_ ”

It’s such a high-pitched sound up close; Oikawa can’t help but wince a little. That’d certainly wake him out of a dead sleep in the middle of the night. _Joy_.

If it wasn't for his boyfriend’s undaunted enthusiasm at the prospect of adding a feline friend to their household, Oikawa would be full-on pissed. But it’s hard to be angry when Kuroo is gushing and fawning over the little fuzzball like a five-year old. “See? She’s so teeny and perfect, how can you say no to a face like this?”

“Easily. No.”

That’s not to say he can’t be annoyed at him, however. Or _it_. No matter how annoyingly cute it is up close. “Tetsu, I thought you were with someone else in our bed, you know. And instead I find you playing with a cat.”

Kuroo’s eyes narrow a fraction at that, affronted. He holds the kitten to his chest protectively, positioning it to lie up against his pectoral. “Okay first of all, fuck you for thinking I’d ever cheat on you.”

“Wait, Tetsurou-”

“-Yes I agree, you _are_ stupid and I accept your apology-”

“-Did you just apologize to yourself _for_ me-”

“- _Second_ of all, I’ve wanted a cat for ages and you know that. It was incredible that I even found her in the first place, Tooru. It was so dark and she’s bite sized, anything could’ve killed her, easily, and yet I managed to find her. All because I happened to be in the right place at the right time. It was meant to be.”

Despite his irritation, Oikawa’s face softens. Kuroo can be such a sap sometimes. But then again, so can he. And Kuroo is definitely using that to his advantage. He holds the kitten up again, a goading smile spreading across his face. “You’ll change your mind once you hold her.”

“I don’t want to hold it.”

“Her. She’s not an _it_. And she’s clean, I promise. I took her to the vet; got her vaccinated and everything, and I took her to the groomers. She’s so clean you could eat off of her.”

Oikawa makes a disgusted noise. “I don’t want to eat off your damn cat, Tetsurou. God.”

“I’m just saying you could if you wanted to.” Kuroo mumbles under his breath. Oikawa sighs again, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly. “Alright, fine.” He acquiesces after a few moments of staring down the small animal. He holds out his hands and Kuroo deposits it gingerly into his open palms. The kitten chirps quietly and walks in a circle before nestling itself against Oikawa’s curled fingers.

“Ohhh…” Oikawa can’t help but breathe out, in awe. “She’s so light. It’s like holding a feather.”

Kuroo nods. “I know right? She won’t stay like that for long, but until she gets bigger, we have to take care to feed her properly and keep regular check ups with the vet.”

Oikawa snorts. “Excuse me? What the heck do you mean ‘we’? She’s your cat, not mine.”

The kitten paws around in his open palm and Oikawa winces at the feeling of the tiny nails scraping like little hooks against his skin. “I know you wanted a cat, so I suppose I can deal with it-”

“-her-”

“- _Her_ ,” Oikawa corrects himself with an exasperated huff, “Being in the apartment. But don’t expect me to take care of i-her too.”

Kuroo stares at him for a few seconds, seemingly mulling it over in his head before he hums in resignation and takes the kitten back into his arms. It curls against him immediately, eyes opening and closing slowly.

“She looks tired.” Oikawa points out. Kuroo acknowledges the observation with a small ‘mmhmm’ and walks to a box set in the corner of their room. He pushes back the dark towel draped over it-his favorite towel, Oikawa notices with an irritable twitch of the eye- and sets the kitten inside to rest.

“They sleep a lot, so she won’t bother you.” Kuroo says softly as he stands. “But they need a lot of attention when they’re awake, too.”

He walks over and drapes his arms around Oikawa’s neck, pulling him into a slow, deep kiss. Oikawa responds eagerly, immediately hooking an arm around Kuroo’s waist and rutting against him, wordlessly telling him how much he missed these intimate moments in the short time he was away. But before their kiss can escalate into other things, Kuroo pulls away, though he leans in so their foreheads are touching.

“I know it was selfish of me to bring her here without talking to you about it first,” Kuroo begins quietly, “but it’s important to me that you like her too. She’s my responsibility, but promise that if it happens that you’re alone here, that you won’t neglect her? Just check on her every so often?”

Oikawa knows what Kuroo is trying to do, but just knowing is not enough to help him. Kuroo’s talking in that tone of voice that makes it frustratingly hard to say ‘no’ to him. That, and he’s rubbing at the growing bulge in Oikawa’s pants with his hand, squeezing and kneading it so gently that Oikawa can’t even begin to believe he tried to put up an argument in the first place. Kuroo can play him like a fiddle and it’s pretty pathetic how easily Oikawa gives in sometimes. He acknowledges this as truth, but Kuroo has…

His hand dips into his trousers and wraps around him and Oikawa stifles a moan.

… _powerful_ methods of persuasion.

“Yeah, I s-suppose I can look in on herrrr…ahh, Te-tetsurou…”

“Good. Now why don’t you take these off and hop on that bed, hm?” Kuroo nuzzles his cheek with his nose, gently guiding him in the direction of their bed. “Let me show you how much I missed you, babe.”

Oikawa eyes the box in the corner. “What if you wake her up?”

Kuroo kisses at his neck languidly, chuckling against his skin. “Let me _quietly_ show you how much I missed you. Better?”

Oikawa concedes. “Yes.”

And that, Oikawa realizes after several rounds of vigorous but silent lovemaking, is how Kuroo suckered him into co-owning a cat that he didn’t even want.

*****

It’s a little over a week later and Oikawa is getting frustrated.

The little fur-ball is cute, that much is true. But being ‘cute’ is not enough to earn Oikawa’s forgiveness for peeing and occasionally shitting on every permeable and odor-retaining surface of their household, including his pillow (of course his pillow, why _wouldn’t_ it be his pillow?), nor is it enough to ignore the dozens of loose and displaced threads in their sheets and bedspread, made by kitten claws snagging on them. And it is especially not enough to make up for the incessant, migraine-inducing meowing at odd hours of the night, _every single night._

Oikawa yawns automatically at the thought, reminded of how tired he feels as a result.

And it might just be him, but it seems even louder and more forceful on those nights when he and Kuroo are feeling touchy and affectionate, almost as if it _knows_ they’re doing the nasty and its only purpose for being on Earth is to be a tiny little cock-blocking foghorn. More than once in the past week Oikawa has rolled over to face the wall of their bedroom, cranky and unsatisfied, when Kuroo is torn between sating their carnal needs and doting on his cat-baby.

 _Is this what having a real baby is like?_ Oikawa wonders. _Because if it is, it sucks. Hard._

In short, the past week has been hell for Oikawa.

He thinks it fair to suppose that it must be a cat-person thing, because despite all of the little gremlin’s shortcomings, when Kuroo is home from school or work, he’s glued to it, preening it and cooing at it as if it were an actual baby.

 _Why do people go so gaga over baby animals?_ Oikawa thinks to himself as he watches Kuroo scratch Miho –as Kuroo finally named it- lovingly under the chin while they eat breakfast together one morning. The little ball of fluff leans its tiny head back with its eyes closed, purring softly at the attention.

Oikawa feels torn.

On the one hand, he’s tired of being ignored for a cat. On the other hand, seeing Kuroo so happy makes him feel good too. (And, admittedly, when it isn’t pissing/shitting/vomiting on everything or being annoying and noisy, it is undeniably… _cute_.)

As if to reiterate his current train of thought, it leans so far back that it tips over; falling in slow motion onto its side, and it mewls loudly. “Aww baby, you fell.” Kuroo immediately croons at it, righting it with a gentle hand so that it’s lying down correctly. It makes little noises as Kuroo runs his hand down its back; broken meows that sound more like bird chirps and tweets.

Okay.

So it’s really fucking cute. It is probably the most adorable thing in existence. But _really_ , Oikawa thinks. He had fallen off the bed that same morning and Kuroo didn’t so much as sniff in his direction. He didn’t even notice the fact that Oikawa’s been limping around the apartment since then.

Oikawa finds it pretty ironic that Kuroo asked him not to neglect his ‘baby’, because the only one truly being neglected in this household at the moment is _him_.

“Tetsurou, I know you said it needs a lot of attention, but do you really have to bring it _everywhere_ you go? Do you bathe with it too? For fuck’s sake.”

Kuroo looks up from tickling his kitten’s chin, face scrunched up into an affronted scowl. “Rude, Tooru. I only do this when I’m home, because she’s usually asleep otherwise. Let me spend time with my little angel.”

“And her name is Miho,” He adds quickly, “Stop calling her ‘it’.”

Oikawa folds his arms across his chest, nose in the air. “Feh.”

“Jeez, it’s been a week already, babe. Do you seriously still not like her at all? Even a little?”

Oikawa’s tongue delves into the space between the inside of his cheek and his back molars; something he does when he doesn’t feel like answering a question quite yet. But when he glances up, Kuroo (and the fucking cat too, for some weird reason) is staring at him intently, like his answer is the most important thing that will ever come out of Oikawa’s mouth.

“I’d like her a lot better if she didn’t shit all over my pillow.” Oikawa finally says, “You need to stop letting her wander around on our bed.”

Kuroo follows her with his arm as she trots around the table, caressing the top of her head with the back of his finger. “She’s still too small to let her walk around the apartment. She’d get hurt. But at the same time, she needs to walk around for a bit daily, it’s good for her.” Kuroo looks up. “And she’s still learning to go in the litter box. That doesn’t happen over night, Tooru. It takes time for them to commit it to memory. Just give it time, she’ll learn.”

Oikawa scoffs. “Tch, easy for you to say. She hasn’t used any of _your_ stuff as a bathroom. Yet.”

They sit in tense silence, watching the thing, _Miho_ , walk around the table, sniffing and nosing at chopsticks and the like and mewling at her reflection on the side of their coffee pot. After a moment, Kuroo finally sighs loudly but doesn’t respond. Oikawa puffs up, smirking to himself. He won this round.

“ _Meeewwww_ ”

He looks down and finds Miho staring back up at him, tiny face scrunching every time she meows. Oikawa glares down at the ball of black fluff.

“What are you looking at?”

“ _Meeww_ ”

“Why are you so noisy?”

“ _Mewww_ ”

Oikawa looks up at Kuroo, who is laughing quietly from behind the rim of his coffee mug. “Don’t you lau-ach! Ow, ow!”

The blasted little thing somehow found her way off the table and onto his shirt, and is climbing up his chest, mewling loud and squeaky. Oikawa looks down at her, an eyebrow quirked and twitching with annoyance. This is his favorite shirt.

“Tetsurou, get this thing off me.” He grits out. Kuroo sets his coffee down, still looking much too amused for Oikawa’s liking. “But she likes you.”

“I don’t like _her_. Now please remove her. She’s ruining my shi-”

 Oikawa freezes suddenly, wide-eyed and speechless when he feels something warm and wet running down his stomach. He sucks in a shaky breath and forces himself to look down. Past the kitten, which is still meowing up at him from where she has her little shitty claws hooked into the threads of his shirt, a dark stain trails from right under her, all the way down to his pants.

Oikawa is horrified.

Kuroo’s jaw drops, smile gone. “Oh, boy.”

“T-tetsurou,” Oikawa begins, slow and dangerous, hand tightening around the handle of his own mug, “Please remove this _thing_ from my shirt before I rip her off and spike her at you like a volleyball. I am not kidding.”

Kuroo inhales slowly, looking appropriately anxious as he makes his way around the table and delicately unhooks the kitten from Oikawa’s shirt.

“Faster.” Oikawa snaps, and Kuroo quickly tugs her off and holds her to him, using his body as a shield should Oikawa decide to make good on the many threats that are clearly running through his mind.

“…Uh,” Kuroo starts, wincing as he watches Oikawa peel his dampened shirt off his stomach with a disgusted noise, “Maybe she should stay with Kenma tonight.”

Oikawa knows the look he gives Kuroo is nothing short of homicidal (and most definitely felicidal); he knows this because Kuroo backs away, still clutching that damn cat like it’s his fucking child, tensed in case he has to defend the two of them.

“Yes,” Oikawa says slowly, “That would be wise.”

Kuroo’s out the door in seconds.

It’s official, Oikawa thinks later on, enraged as he bleaches his shirt down in the laundry room of their building.

That cat is the Antichrist.

******

They both knew it would eventually come to this moment and secretly, they were both kind of dreading it, but…

“You can’t leave me alone with it.” Oikawa whines.

“Miho. Her name is Miho. Stop calling her ‘it’.” Kuroo snaps back, searching around the apartment for his black tie while buttoning up his shirt with Oikawa trailing after him, pouting. Oikawa growls low in his throat, annoyed. “You can’t leave me alone with your cat, Tetsu. Or do you _not_ remember what happened the other day?”

“Oh my god, you big baby, your shirt was fine, wasn’t it?” Kuroo says, rolling his eyes. He fastens the last button on the uniform dress shirt of his restaurant before spritzing a bit of cologne on his neck and shirt cuffs. “Look, one of the other waiters went home sick and my boss asked me to come in as a favor. I don’t have time to drop her off at Kenma’s house tonight. It’s only for three hours, Tooru. _Please_?”

Oikawa wants to argue, but in truth he knows it’s a losing battle. It’s been a month since the cat- _Miho_ , found her way into their apartment (thanks to Kuroo), and lives, and yet, this is the first time Kuroo has genuinely asked him to help look after her. It only makes him feel worse when he realizes that if their roles were reversed, Kuroo would do it for him, no questions asked.

Oikawa grumbles. He has no choice.

“…What do I need to do?” He finally mutters, shoving his hands in his pockets. Kuroo’s face softens with relief that their mini-spat is over and kisses Oikawa on the cheek.

“Nothing much, really. I put new food and litter in her box for her, and I put the box in the living room, since you said you wanted to watch a movie earlier. All you really have to do is peak your head in every so often and make sure she’s okay. If she’s sniffing for her food, push it towards her and she’ll eat. And around twenty minutes after that, just scoop her up and put her in the litter so she can use the bathroom. That’s all.”

“What about the meowing?”

Kuroo looks at him strangely. “Say what?”

“When she meows a lot,” Oikawa continues, “How do I get her to be quiet when she starts meowing non-stop.”

“Well if she’s meowing, it’s because she wants something. Either food, to go in the litter box, or,” Kuroo smirks, “She just wants you to pay attention to her. Just pick her up or let her walk around outside the box for a few minutes.”

Oikawa scoffs. “Like hell, I will. And if she pees on me again-”

“She’s a _baby_ , Tooru.” Kuroo says, tone low as he smooths down his tie, “Don’t you dare do anything to her.”

“I’m not gonna do anything to her, my god,” Oikawa says loudly, offended, “I’m not a fucking monster, Kuroo.”

Kuroo sizes him up. “I don’t know,” He says as he slips his work shoes on, “You looked ready to kill the both of us the other day.”

“I was mad. And understandably so.” He wraps his arms around Kuroo’s waist, stopping him in his path. “She better not make a peep, you hear me?” He says with a smile.

 Kuroo pinches Oikawa’s cheek, laughing. “She’s only communicating the only way she knows how. By being whiny.” He plunks Oikawa on the nose. “Just like a certain other giant pissbaby I happen to know and occasionally enjoy the company of.”

Oikawa tsks. “Iwa-chan wouldn’t appreciate you talking about him like that very much, you know.”

Kuroo leans in and places a quick peck on Oikawa’s lips. “You’ll live, I promise. Gotta go.”

Kuroo’s halfway out the door when he turns back. “Just text me if you need anything, alright? I’ll be back by midnight. Love you.”

“Love you, too.” Oikawa says quietly as he waves Kuroo off. As soon as Kuroo’s gone, he returns to the living room and turns on the TV. He casts a sideways glance at the moderately sized-box placed right next to the couch.

“Guess it’s you and me tonight, kitty-cat.” He says as he idly flips through channels, “You better behave yourself, you hear me? Keep your bodily fluids to yourself.”

He doesn’t expect a response, obviously, so when he hears a tiny squeak from somewhere underneath the dark towel (his towel) covering the box, the sound ushers an amused quirk onto his lips and he admits to himself that that was kind of adorable. He leans over, curious, and pushes his towel aside to peak in. Miho is curled up in the farthest corner of the box, blending near flawlessly into the darkness of the box. He can only tell she’s there because her eyes shine when he flips the towel back.

“Hrmm, I guess I should just let you get your exercise in now, huh?”

She chirps again when Oikawa leans all the way over and dips his hand inside, gingerly plucking her from her not so inconspicuous hiding place. He lies back against the couch and, against his better judgement, given their dicey history, settles her on his stomach. She stumbles around, unbalanced at first on the harder plane of Oikawa’s abs before she eventually finds her footing.

And when she finds her footing, it’s then that Oikawa feels the pricks of her claws dig into the fabric of his thin shirt. “ _Ouch_ ,” He mumbles down at the feline, who has quickly gained confidence and is walking quite boldly up his stomach and chest. She meows loudly and Oikawa groans.

“You just couldn’t keep it together for awhile, could you?”

“ _meeeww_ ”

“No, no, shhh, none of that.” Oikawa chastises the kitten, rubbing the top of her head with his finger. Despite this, she continues her ascent up Oikawa’s body until they’re face to face.

“Meeeewwwww” Miho whines loudly, the hook-like claws attached to her feet pricking Oikawa’s skin, making him hiss and sit up more.

“What?” He whines back down at it, “Are you hungry? Is that it?”

She mewls.

With a sigh, Oikawa sets the remote aside and sits up. He places her back in the box, watching her as she ambles around, chirping and mewling loudly. He leans in and slides her food bowl over, just like Kuroo had instructed. And sure enough, within seconds her face is buried in the pâté, eating greedily. Oikawa sits back, but looks over every few minutes, just to make sure she doesn’t suffocate herself with how deep she has her face in the food.

It’s about twenty minutes later when the bowl, really just a small dipping cup for sauces from Kuroo’s restaurant, is more than half empty, and Miho is meowing again. Oikawa groans. The movie he was watching was just getting to his favorite part. This cat really has amazing timing, doesn’t she?

With an exasperated sigh, he sits up and peers into the box. The kitten’s wandering up and down the folded towel that serves as her makeshift bed, restless and mewling. Oikawa remembers what Kuroo had said before and picks her up with one hand and places her as gingerly as he can in the separate Tupperware container that is currently doubling as her very first litter box, and waits.

Miho whines and steps out of it, looking up at him, face scrunched as she meows loudly. Oikawa shakes his head. “Nope, not ‘til you do your business.”

“ _Meeewwwww_ ”

“I still haven’t forgiven you for peeing on me, you know.” Oikawa says, glaring down at her, “If you wanna come out, you had better wet up that litter first.”

He settles back on the couch and continues his movie. Or at least, he tries to. Miho’s meows are piercing and impossible to ignore. After a whopping three minutes, Oikawa grits his teeth and looks in the box again.

“Hey now, hush up.”

She meows up at him. Oikawa picks her up and puts her in the litter again. She walks around in it for a second or two before stepping back out, once again looking up at him.

“I’m not your bathroom,” Oikawa whines, “that’s your bathroom. Just do your thing already so I can watch my movie in peace!”

All he gets in response is a loud meow and Oikawa drags his hand down his face. _How does Kuroo find this enjoyable?_

*****

The movie is nearly over when Oikawa hears an odd scraping sound coming from inside the box.

Unsure of what it is, a sense of dread washes over him as he leans over and glances inside. However, dread quickly turns to relief (and maybe even pride? He's not entirely sure at this point.)

Miho is standing in the litter box, and there are noticeable clumps of things Oikawa quickly pinches his nose at in a trail behind her in the litter. “Well, at least you finally went where you were supposed to. Kuroo will be happy to see that.”

He takes a picture of her ‘achievement’ and sends it to Kuroo.

**_Hey babe, look. Your ‘little darling’ finally took a shit where she’s supposed to. And all by herself, too._**

Kuroo texts back a few minutes later.

**_Aww, awesome. I was a little worried that I didn't hear from you five minutes after I left lol But now you can take her out and let her wander around for a bit. She needs to stretch._ **

Oikawa grumbles at that.

**_Do I /have/ to?_ **

**_Tooru. Just sit on the floor with her for five minutes and let her walk around. She’s been cooped up in that box pretty much all day._ **

**_Fiiiiiiiiine_ **

 Oikawa tosses his phone to the side and slides down from the couch onto the floor, plucking Miho out of the box. He sets her down between his spread legs, bending one at the knee to fence her in. She tots around for a bit, exploring her new surroundings, and Oikawa is thankful that he had the foresight to leave his jeans on when she eventually climbs up onto his leg. Her claws don’t prick through the tough fabric, so Oikawa doesn’t mind her walking all over his thigh.

“Nice one, dummy,” he mutters when she tumbles off his thigh and onto the floor. She stands, shaking it off, and continues walking around for another few minutes before eventually settling into the crease of Oikawa’s bent leg, lying down and curling into herself.

“All tuckered out after just ten minutes, huh?” Oikawa says as he scoops her up, “Back to bed you go, then.”

But the second he sets her down on her towel bed, she mewls loudly.

“What? Not yet?”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Oikawa realizes how strange he must look talking to a kitten, but he reconciles the thought with the image of Kuroo walking around the kitchen with her on his shoulder like a parrot, hooked in and watching him cook curry. And Kuroo explaining the recipe to her as if she understands everything he’s saying.

Can’t be as weird as that, Oikawa reasons, though he admits that Kuroo has his moments of extreme cuteness; that being one of the top ten.

 Oikawa takes her up and sits back on the couch until he’s lying down again. He drapes his hand over the tiny body sitting atop his chest, stroking her gently, the way he’s seen Kuroo do it. That seems to calm her down; she nestles into the dip between his pectorals and the top of his abdominals, legs tucked under herself and eyes closed. Oikawa traces from her nose to her the crown of her head with the tip of his finger slowly, unpausing his movie and lowering the volume a fraction. The repetitive motion soon relaxes the both of them.

Oikawa yawns before sighing tiredly.

Yeah, he thinks, he can kind of see why Kuroo likes laying with her on the couch like this so often. Her presence, a tiny and innocuous black speckle nestled in the middle of his broad torso, is oddly tranquilizing; this is the most at peace Oikawa has felt this entire month. That tranquility is reaffirmed when Oikawa yawns into his hand.

He switches the movie off, changing the channel to a late night cartoon show he doesn’t recall the name of in that instant, and shifts a fraction to the left, curling against the couch more. When he’s comfortable, he continues his slow, gentle ministrations, stroking the kitten with adroit fingertips.

Miho’s small body rumbles audibly, her tail twitching. The intermittent vibrations barely register against Oikawa’s chest at first, but when he notices them, an involuntary ‘awww’ falls from his lips.

_Oh my god, she’s purring on me._

Oikawa’s body flushes with an overwhelming sensation of giddiness. _Is this thing even real? This is literally too cute to be legal._

“Fine, you win.” Oikawa says sleepily, “You’ve graduated from Antichrist to tolerable house companion.”

Miho chirps in her sleep and Oikawa nearly melts.

*****

“Hey there, sleepy heads.” He hears Kuroo’s familiar baritone above him and Oikawa is roused from his unintended slumber. He looks around, slightly disoriented, neck hurting from the awkward position he had seemingly fallen asleep in before eventually looking up into Kuroo’s smirking face.

“Hey,” He croaks, voice somewhat hoarse. Kuroo waves down at him. “Looks like you two had a nice evening. That’s a relief.”

Oikawa looks down at his chest, only to find Miho still sleeping soundly under his hand. His eyes widen, embarrassed to be caught like this, and his gaze quickly flies up to Kuroo’s face. “This isn’t what it looks like.” He says, trying to salvage any remaining piece of his dignity.

Kuroo chuckles. “So you’re not _really_ laying here on our couch, curled up with _my_ cat, on a Saturday night, watching-” Kuroo looks up at the TV, “-Dragonball Z?”

“I…no.”

“Yeah, I definitely believe you.”

Kuroo laughs a little louder, starting to slip off his tie. “For what it’s worth, you two make a great background for a phone.”

“Ha ha.”

“No, really, I took a picture of you two. It’s my new background.”

“Tetsurou!” Oikawa yelps accidentally before quickly slapping his free hand over his mouth. Thankfully, his outburst doesn’t rouse the small kitten in the slightest. He breathes a sigh of relief and turns up to Kuroo. “Let me see it.”

Kuroo digs his phone out of his back pocket and unlocks the screen. Oikawa takes the phone from him and studies the background, grumbling when he realizes that it is actually quite an adorable picture. His mouth is hanging slightly open and his hair is tousled in front, and a tuft of Miho’s fur is sticking up from where his thumb had been brushing against her head. Oikawa sees many embarrassing denials to all of their mutual friends in his foreseeable future; Kuroo will inevitably show it to everyone they know, after all, and Oikawa anticipates defending his pride more than once.

But he doesn’t care enough to make Kuroo delete it.

“Want me to take her?” Kuroo asks, and Oikawa nods slowly. It’d be nice to stretch.

Kuroo takes her up in his arms, allowing Oikawa to stand. He wobbles a bit before finding his balance, yawning with a wide stretch of his arms. When he settles back, he feels Kuroo’s arms wrap around his waist from behind.

“Did she give you any trouble?” Kuroo asks, placing a soft kiss on the junction where Oikawa’s neck and shoulder meet. Oikawa leans back into the embrace, smiling appreciatively when Kuroo’s hand travels up his shirt.

“Not nearly as much as I expected. Wait,” Oikawa looks down Kuroo’s arms, “Where is she?”

He feels Kuroo laugh against his neck. “Uh, in the box? Where else?”

Oikawa relaxes back into Kuroo’s hold, mumbling under his breath when Kuroo snorts at him. “Aww, I guess you don’t hate her anymore, do you babe?”

“…she’s alright.”

Kuroo pulls away, still laughing, and Oikawa looks back at him, unable to keep the small grin from spreading across his mouth. Kuroo tugs off his tie and tosses it over the back of a chair.

“You know,” he begins, tone sultry as he unfastens the top button of his shirt, “I told myself I’d give you a special reward if you made it through the night in one piece.”

“Oh, really?”

“ _Mmhmm_.”

Oikawa’s smile grows with every button Kuroo pops open. He likes where this is going. Kuroo moves in the direction of their bedroom, eyes still locked with his, that specific look on his face that promises a satisfying conclusion to both their evenings.

“I think she’ll be alright out here for tonight,” Kuroo says as he slips off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. “After all, I owe you a body-numbing fuck or three to make up for this entire month, don’t I?”

Oikawa pushes him down the hallway and into their bedroom, closing the door behind them. “Kuroo Tetsurou, you owe me way more than _three_.”

Clothes are quickly shed, lips meet, needy and feverish after going unsated for weeks, their bodies rut against each other before tumbling onto their bed.

“Tooru,” Kuroo murmurs against Oikawa’s chest after kissing at a bare nipple.

“Hm, yeah?”

“Thanks. For watching Miho tonight, I mean. I appreciate it.”

Oikawa cups Kuroo’s face in his hands, forcing Kuroo to look up at him. “You’re my boyfriend and I love you, but promise me,” Oikawa pulls Kuroo closer, “that you will not talk about that cat for the rest of the night.”

Kuroo smirks down at him. “You got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> side note: if any of you guys have ever intend to raise kittens, please be aware that they are loud as hell and they can drown out a jet engine with their meowing. That being said, please bury me in kittens when I die. Thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments fuel me :D


End file.
